Too late to realize
by xtwistedsmile
Summary: So here goes my promise to you, Shane Gray. I love you dearly and if the only way you were able to realize that is if I was gone, then here it is.   I love you, Shane. Don't you forget that.


Mitchie silently gets up from the bed she shared with her husband, hoping not to wake him. They had just gotten into a fight not too long ago and let's just say they weren't on good terms.

Mitchie winced as she stepped on a broken glass on the floor that her husband aimed at her head but instead missed and smashed against the wall. She bit her lip, preventing a cry from escaping. She felt her eyes get watery but ignored it, fearing that she might wake up her husband and it will lead to another yelling.

Her husband, Shane, has been yelling at her with every chance he got ever since he got home from his five month tour with his brothers. Mitchie wasn't quite sure why he was acting this way. He has always been the kindest to her- bringing her gifts, calling her every time he had a break and just showering her with love. But that all stopped one month ago.

She never questioned it though. She always told her self that he just needed a break because he was exhausted from the tour.

She was always such a positive girl. She would smile even though she was hurt and she would even ignore all the hurtful comments that were written about her online whenever an article of her and Shane would be posted. Negativity just wasn't in her vocabulary.

After getting her glass of water, Mitchie crept back up the stairs making sure no noise was made. She walked inside the enormous bedroom she shared with her husband and placed the glass on the table next to the shared bed.

She quietly lies down and turned her head to look at her husband. There he was; peacefully sleeping with a slight snore. Mitchie sadly smiles while looking at him. Oh, how she wanted to kiss his radiant cheeks. But she knew that doing that would just get her in trouble with him. Which is kind of stupid especially since he was a dude and don't all guys like being kissed?

She breathes out and notices a tear drop on her pillow. She's been silently crying and she didn't even notice it. She pursed her lips, hoping that no sound came out of her mouth. She sobbed and she buried her head in the pillow, hoping her action will stop the sounds of her sobs from erupting.

She continued to quietly sob until she heard Shane's phone go off. She held still= praying that her husband wouldn't notice her crying. She feels shuffling on their shared bed and stiffens even more.

"Hey.." Shane says not too quietly. "Hold on, let me put you on speaker. The bitch is asleep anyway" Mitchie could practically see the smirk on his face after he said that. She closes her eyes tightly, stopping a few tears that were about to come out.

Once Shane puts his iPhone on speaker, Mitchie hears a girl's voice. "I miss you..." The girl says seductively. "Oh baby, trust me I miss you too." Mitchie hears him laugh a bit and bites the inside of her cheeks.

Shane sighs and turns to face Mitchie who had changed her position and faced the wall opposite of Shane. That way she knew Shane couldn't see her face. Shane scoots closer to Mitchie as if he would want her to hear every word he was saying. Thankfully, Mitchie was smart enough to keep the pillow in her hands and she could bury her face under it.

"How's your soon to be ex-wife?" the girl on the other line laughed. Mitchie hears Shane's chuckle and she feels a run running through her hair. "She's asleep next to me. I've been yelling at her for the past few weeks and I'm just waiting for her to crack and leave me" Shane chuckles some more. He was soon joined by a girl laughing seductively on the other line.

A few seconds later, their sounds of laughter was irrupted by the sound of Mitchie's sob. Mitchie could feel Shane freeze. "I have to go." Shane quickly says to his iPhone and threw his phone next to him.

"Why the fuck are you awake?" Shane says angrily. Mitchie just stayed frozen with her head under her pillow. "Well, talk to me, asshole." Shane spits. "I never knew you hated me so much..." Mitchie murmured from under her pillow.

"Oh I do. I really fucking do" Mitchie bit her lip but stayed in the same position as before. In her head, she was praying that this was just a dream. A nightmare. And that was just it. A plain old nightmare.

Once the sun shined through the curtains, Mitchie opened her eyes and looked next to her. The bed was empty. So was she dreaming? Did everything that happen in the past few weeks been a dream? The yelling and the fights didn't happen?

She slowly got up and stopped in her tracks when she saw the broken glass. "Oh" She breathes out.

She kneels down and slowly picks up the broken pieces. Suddenly, she sees an angry Shane walking through the bedroom door.

"Why are you still here?" Mitchie winced at the harsh tone of his voice. What used to be so sweet and angelic to her ears felt so sharp and painful now. "Well? I thought I would have gotten rid of you by last night" He continues to tell her.

Mitchie felt tears rush out of her eyes while hearing her husband scream at her for staying with him. She continued to pick up the broken pieces and gathered them up in her arms. A few scratched her skin but right now that really didn't matter.

"Why are you still here, Mitchie?" By now, Shane was kneeling down, practically pleading for an answer. "Why?" he asked again. He grabs Mitchie's wrist but Mitchie just kept looking down.

There was no point in her looking at her husband straight in the face because she knew she was gonna end up crying even harder. "Look at me, Mitch..." her husband's voice wasn't angry anymore. It was desperate. It was soft. It was sad.

Mitchie finally looked up at him. "Because I love you. And I don't care if you don't love me back. I love you and you really have nothing you can do about that. You may hurt me, you may abuse me- I really could care less, Shane. Because I love you. Why do you think I married you, Shane? Because I was in it for the money? For the fame? No. I married you because I loved you. How many wives can you say stuck with their husband even when they were away on tour for five months? How many can you say even trust their husbands when they have millions of girls throwing themselves at his feet? You rarely see those type of women, Shane. And I really thought you would be appreciative of the fact that you had me. But I guess not. I don't care if I sound desperate, Shane. I honestly don't. You want me to leave? You want me to prove to you that I love you by leaving?" Mitchie takes a deep breath and closes her eyes tightly. "Fine, I'll leave. Just to show how much I love you, I promise to leave. You will never have to see me ever again, Shane. Just to show you how much I love you".

By now, Shane had let go of her wrists. She slowly starts to leave the broken glass on the floor where it was originally placed and she slowly starts to get up. She doesn't even bother grabbing anything from her closet.

She walks down the stairs- wearing checkered pajamas and a sweater. She walked inside the four car garage that came with the house she bought with her husband and she put the car to drive.

She drove. She didn't know where the hell she was going, but she drove. If this was the only way to let Shane know how much she loved him, then be it.

It's been two weeks since Shane has last seen his wife and it's been one week since he got a replacement wife. "Shane, what's up your ass?" Shane looked up to see his second wife, Tess Tyler with her hands on her perfectly shaped hips.

"Is that why I didn't love Mitchie anymore? Because she didn't have a perfect body?" Shane silently cursed himself for thinking that. Of course not. He didn't love her anymore because he was getting tired of her and her distant attitude. "Distant? You're the one being distant, asshole" Shane was arguing with himself inside his head while his newly pronounced wife was trailing wet kisses up his neck. He sighed and when he was about to kiss back, the television caught his attention.

There, on the television was the mother of her ex-wife, along with her ex-wife's best friend and his brother, Nate. "We don't know why she went there. All we know is that she was in the highway when it happen-" His ex-wife's mother couldn't even finish her sentence.

Shane's eyes grew wide. What happened? Shane rushed to his car and drove off to the house of her ex-wife's parents.

Once he got there, he barged in their house without even knocking. "What the hell happened" he breathed out. "She's dead, Shane. She's fucking dead and we don't know why she went there and we don't know what really happened but she's dead" Caitlyn lets out, crying in the process.

Shane's heart pounded through his skin. "We found this in her car- Take it" Her ex-wife's mother said while giving him a piece of a folded note that said his name in the front.

Shane mumbled a thank you and walked outside. He slowly opened the note.

_I'm so sorry for not being the perfect wife, Shane. I really thought you would appreciate me but I guess there's always someone better out there for you. I'm sorry for not having the perfect body- that's probably one of the reasons you didn't love me, right? I was actually gonna tell you that I was three months pregnant with our baby. I was waiting for our one year anniversary to tell you the news but I guess I was too late. _

_So here goes my promise to you, Shane Gray. I love you dearly and if the only way you were able to realize that is if I was gone, then here it is. _

_I love you, Shane. Don't you forget that. _


End file.
